


Uno

by BluberryDork



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Everything's fun and games until Radar fucks up, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: The New Order decides to settle their tension with a family-friendly game of Uno.





	Uno

Laughter emitted from the meeting room. The Order and friends decided to have a little game of Uno during break time. It's a good solution to get everyone to relax and un-stress... Well, except Radon. They couldn't agree on what kind of trees they wanted to plant in Beacontown anyways, so they'd all decided that it was time to bust out the cards. 

The game started pretty mellow until the group was three rounds in. Axel threw down his red card onto the forming stack in the middle of the table. "HAH! +2 to you, Petra." 

"Oh, you suck, dude," She'd jokingly retort, taking her two cards. Now it was Jesse's turn, and he decided to go with a good 'ole red seven.

"Be careful, now. Axel always wins Uno," Olivia commented, drawing cards until she'd placed down a red zero. 

Lukas chuckled, "We'll see about that," and put down a red reverse card. As the play moved back towards to Petra, she was going to have a sweet, sweet vengence over that plus-two. Jesse didn't play his skip for the sake of not suffering Petra's wrath (which was a measley +2 card, by the way).

Radon watched the game nervously as the turns moved closer and closer to his. He hated having to do something mean to one of his adjacent players, but he just might have to. Axel saved the day with a normal red card-- well, at least Radon thought of it that way. He was able to play another one on top of it that wasn't harmful; A yellow six.

Ivor excitedly slapped down a yellow card, waving his remaining single one around in the air. "Oh- Uno!! I have Uno!" He laughed ominously. The blonde complained with moderate protest. Ugh, How could you, Ivor?

Lukas pulled out a +4 card from his hand, declaring the next color: Green. Everyone groaned except for Jesse, who immediately played a green three. The game continued on with no major changes until it was Ivor's turn... Phew, he had to draw some cards to get to a blue eight to play on the green one. With a little more dancing around the table, Axel slapped down a normal card.

"Hah, Uno!" He smirked and tucked his card into his hand, hiding it from view. It was do or die now, this could be anyone's game... until Radon over-thought his decision played a reverse.

Everyone groaned, except for Axel who cheered, and Radon who immediately felt the whiplash of his actions. 

"I win yet again!" He declared, hands on his hips proudly. 

"Okay, okay, big guy," Jesse chuckled with approval. "Here's your prize." 

Axel immediately stuffed the whole cookie he received into his mouth. Oh, it was delicious. Finally, some good fucking food. He'll never get tired of sweets. It went great with his victory. In fact, it was the only thing he thought about when they resumed their meeting.


End file.
